The Scent of a Flower
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: Just one night out to club and she goes ahead and helps a stranger.. a beautiful stranger.. a dangerous stranger ... a vampire..?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He breathed in the scent of fresh blood. It all smelt... the same. Yet each one held a distinct taste, their own scent.

Of course they all had something in common as he drained their blood.

The delicious scent of fear.

Always potent. Always present... Always addicting.

He smiled, looking fondly at the vivacious blonde eyeing him across the street. _Not tonight_. he sighed.

Tonight he wouldn't be hunting, his usual thrilling sport... well at least not a human. Instead he'd be hunting down a creature. An abomination of his own kind.

A vampire.

Suddenly a man stumbled out of the club beside him, tripping over his foot and laughing stupidly.

"S- sorry." he slurred happily. "Juzzzsss..." he paused, confused. "Needa... *hic* piss." he grunted and started laughing again, fumbling with his belt.

He studied the drunk, then turned to stare longingly at the humans he could be hunting at this very moment.

Sighing again, he started walking around. _No use staying in one spot._ he grumbled in his head, suddenly becoming very aware of another presence. He smirked.

_Game on_.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura! I _refuse_ to let you sleep in on a perfectly beautiful night like this." Ino gushed, still tugging at the limp arm of the pinkette sprawled face down on the couch.

"Just let me sleep.. I was working... Sigh... shift... hospital... tired..." she mumbled before nodding off.

"Sakura!" Ino cried. She gave a particularly hard tug and Sakura unwittingly ended up faceplanting the floor.

"Fine!" she snapped, just wanting her to shut up. "10 minutes." she muttered.

Ino lit up. "To get dressed, right?"

"To get back home." she said into the floor.

Ino gave her a very pointed look even though Sakura couldn't see it. "I was thinking more along the lines of... all night?"

"But I don't want to stay out all night I want to sleep." she whined, throwing a small tantrum when she normally would've just agreed to her friend's antics.

Ino tsked and with a bit of struggle, finally had her best friend standing upright. "Now get dressed." she pouted so Sakura could plainly see how devastated she would be without her wingman tonight.

Sakura sighed and mumbled something about how hard it was to have a bouncy, uncontrollable, party-goer of a best friend. "Yeah. I'm getting there." she sighed as she got up and difficultly shook out her sleep.

Ino squealed and dragged her into the room to pick out their outfits. Of course on nights like these Sakura was never allowed to dress herself. According to Ino, it told everyone how much feminism she was missing.

It was hard to stay tired with Ino giggling and jumping around like a little girl hyped on sugar and soon it rubbed off on her.

Sakura looked in the mirror, impressed once again at Ino's girly talent. Her top was strapless, black and hugged her torso. Her jeans made her legs look extremely long and (although Sakura complained to having wear it) she was strapped in high heels. What kind? She could never remember.

Her long pink hair was pushed back out of her beautiful jaded eyes which seemed to pop out more so than usual. To sum it up, she was... sexy. "Hey Ino." she called out from the bathroom. "You... have more makeup than me." she stated, confused.

"Yeah I need to... get a little something something if you know what I mean." Sakura shook her head, smiling. She could practically see the wink on her face. "Anyways I know you're kind of tired. You'll probably be a party pooper and go home early."

Sakura almost protested but realized Ino was right, the weariness was already coming back and if they were gonna have any fun at all they had better leave soon.

"Besides, I only brought out the best features on your face, your forehead, your eyes, your high cheekbones. You're a natural beauty Sakura. You don't really need any make-up." Ino came in, shrugging. She had a form-fitting dress, showing as much skin as possible. Sakura did a double take.

"Dayuum, if none of those boys get the hint I'll gladly take you home for a little something something." she waggled her eyebrows and they both burst out laughing. Sakura stumbled out of the bathroom, still adapting to the heels and got her purse. "Ready?"

* * *

They could hear the club thumping from all the way down the street and as soon as they entered, Sakura was blinded by the strobing lights while her chest rattled from the loud bass.

The two were almost immediately separated in the churning mass and Sakura found herself swaying unconsciously to the music's beat.

She stayed like that, swaying her hips, her hands raised as she closed her eyes barely thinking. At some point in time she thought she might've been grinding up against a guy or two but she couldn't be sure. Music always did this to her. Controlling her, hypnotizing her, making her lose all thoughts as she danced to the music's flow.

She didn't stop until she was abruptly pulled out of the crowd and faced with a very drunk Ino. She giggled loudly and screamed over the music, "I'm going home with..." she stopped to look at the guy she held hands with and spun back to face her. "John! His name is John..." she laughed happily and stumbled back into him. She grinned. "Say bye to John John." she waved and was out before Sakura could say another word. To be honest, she was a little surprised that Ino had been able to spot her among the crowds of people.

Sakura stood there, feeling a bit out of place before shrugging and went outside. There was no point in staying there now and she didn't feel like dancing anymore. Exhaustion was also starting to creep around her body and she had to drag herself home. It wasn't a far walk really. Only a few blocks.

Just as she was about to walk into her apartment building, she heard a faint groan. Sakura stopped, completely still as she listened for the sound again. No sound reached her ears and she frowned, unlocking her door.

"Ughhn..."

_There! There it is again._ Sakura thought to herself as she stepped back and started to her right. She looked down the alley and she could hear heavy panting, slowly deepening into even breaths before it went back to breathing heavier than before.

Sakura stepped forward, uncertainly. "Hello?" she called out.

"Come here." the voice rasped, a commanding edge to its voice and for some reason she felt compelled to obey. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a hunched figure, lying in the fetal position. She let her eyes adjust to the dark and she saw him clutching his neck with both hands. Something sticky oozed from his fingers and from her experience as a doctor, she knew dark, sticky stuff was bad.

"Shit, you're bleeding." Sakura went into full doctor mode as she knelt down, gently prying his fingers off and ignoring the low growl she heard coming from him. Her eyes widened. His neck looked like it had been ravaged by an animal, barely anything of it left. "Oh my God, you're coming with me. We need to get you to the hospital."

Sakura grasped him, barely able to lift him up and drag him to her door. "Come on," she panted. "Meet me halfway." Sakura pushed open the door and nearly fell in but he wouldn't budge. He crumpled to the floor of her doorstep and seemed to lean on something solid even though her door was wide open.

Sakura huffed and wiped the sweat from her brow. She took his arm and pulled but it's like he couldn't make it past the front door. "Dammit just come in already!" she yelled frustrated and yelped in surprise as she fell back on her butt and he dropped in as if the force of gravity had just registered someone needed to be pushed in.

She kept in her impatience before dragging him in and shutting the door. Sakura was barely able to get him lying on the couch before she pushed back the oncoming drowsiness and got to work. She went to her bathroom, pulling out her emergency kit and staunched the flow of blood.

In the light, for some reason the wound didn't seem as bad as she thought. She frowned at that. Even the bleeding had stopped. "Quick healer." she muttered. Even so, she cleaned his neck and made sure she had bound his neck. He groaned again and her she glanced at him, for once noticing his face. He was so... beautiful. A thought pushed itself into her mind and she suddenly felt compelled to run her hands through his raven dark hair. They looked so smooth.

Sakura blushed at the thought and quickly brushed it away. She turned to pick up the phone, deciding that with a wound like that and how pale he was, he needed more medical attention than she could give him.

Her hand brushed the phone when she was slammed into her wall. Sakura sucked in a surprised gasp, trying to get her bearings through her dizziness. _What the hell..._ Someone was holding her.. Someone...

"Wh-"

"I need you." she heard someone whisper.

Her eyes snapped open and she was met with blood red eyes, pupils surrounded by three tomoes.

Her breathing grew heavy. "You-"

He came in closer, his breath brushing her ear. "I need you." he whispered once more.

Sakura shivered as she unconsciously leaned her head to the side.

She felt something sharp trail down her neck to her jugular and she felt a small nic before she fell into the dark.

* * *

A/N: so... 0-0 is... this good enough? I know i should continue my other stories but this one... i mean i really had to type this one out O-O so tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura felt so drained of energy. Her eyelids felt so heavy and there was a pain radiating throughout her body.

She groaned softly, shutting her eyes and rolling onto her side. Her neck screamed in protest.

"Don't move." She heard someone command and immediately did the opposite of what she was told.

She bolted upright, regretting it as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

She tentatively brushed her fingers over her neck and winced. "My neck.."

"Sorry." Sakura snapped her head to the figure that stood in her doorway. He was casually leaning on the frame, his dark eyes staring right at her.

Panic swept through her and she more or less scrambled back against the wall. "Who-"

"Am I?" He finished her sentence.

Sakura was about to say something else when he beat her to the punch, stealing the words right out of her mouth.

"Get out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"Know."

"Stop that!" She snapped and his mouth quirked into a small smile, making him amused.

"Dont worry i'm not a mindreader. It's just easy to guess what you'd say at finding a stranger in your house upon awakening." He shrugged.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You look-"

"Familiar?"

She glared at him but he ignored it. "You saved me..." He trailed off, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, you were an unwilling participant actually so you saved me without even knowing it." He shrugged.

Sakura sucked in a breath as last night's memories rushed through her head. "You-"

And once again she was cut off as he raised a hand to explain. "_I_," he emphasized. "Am dangerous. Although i should thank you for stupidly saving my life, _you_ shouldn't have even touched me. You shouldn't even be alive right now. You're a danger. A liability-"

"Wait." She studied him. "You're that guy i tried to save on the street."

"You _did_ save me." He pointed out.

"And..." She stared off, trying to recall the events of the night before. "You were on the couch..." She looked up at his eyes and for a long while didnt say anything. "... I saw red eyes."

Sakura saw him tense. It was very subtle and if she didnt have the eye of a trained doctor, she wouldve still believed his facade of being relaxed.

"Who are you?" She repeated, studying his features more closely.

This man was definitely the guy she had (apparently) saved but his features looked stunning. He was tall, something she missed while she was dragging him along the floors of her house. His hair remained the smooth, silk-like texture she had observed but his face had the most drastic change of all. Where he had been slightly gaunt and pale, was now healthy and his skin seemed to glow. He looked handsome.. So much more handsome than the man she recalled treating last night.

He made a face, "What's yours?"

Sakura stared at him. "I asked first."

"And I want to know." he raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

Sakura bit her lip, not knowing if she should tell someone she had just met. "...Sakura." she muttered softly.

The man across from her seemed to contemplate something before finally replying, "Itachi."

"What?"

"My name." he cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "It's Itachi."

"I-ta-chi." Sakura rolled the name off her tongue and found it odd how much she liked saying looked back up at him. "What are you?"

He gave a blank look and she snorted. "I'm pretty sure i could recognize the difference between a human and something else. Fixing a human is my job."

He stayed silent, studying her blankly before opening his mouth just slightly so she could see a glint of a canine. Her eyes widened. A canine that was much longer than could possibly be grown.

"So you're a-"

"Please, not that term. We hate it." He gave a pained grimace.

She quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Im having a post-traumatic stress disorder." She announced proudly. "You are somehow a figment of my imagination because of how hard i hit my head." She frowned. "It doesnt explain _how_ I hit my head though." She mumbled.

Itachi gave her a strange look, entered her bathroom, rummaged around a bit and emerged, tossing her a handheld mirror.

"Your neck." He pointed to it.

Sakura had forgotten about the pain that had been choking her and grimaced. She held up the mirror and painfully turned her head to the left.

She almost dropped the mirror.

There were two small puncture marks, evenly spaced and surrounding it was a bruise varying in shades of blue and purple. "Wha..."

Sakura yelped when a glass of water appeared next to her face. He was holding it out. "Drink. With the amount of blood i took, even water won't be enough but it's better than nothing."

Sakura took the glass of water warily, slightly in awe. "That was-"

"Fast?" He supplied, unsuccessfully trying to keep his amusement from his face.

"Stop cutting me off!" She barked before draining the glass. Sakura stared at the empty cup. He had been right. It wasnt enough.

"Stop being so predictable." He smirked before exiting.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She yelled at the empty spot.

"I made sure you didnt die. I dont have anymore obligations." He said, appearing on her right side as if he had always belonged there.

Sakura instinctively hit him with the mirror and it shattered all over him.

He didnt even flinch.

"That wasn't very nice." He mumbled and before Sakura could defend herself, he had started talking again. "Eat a lot of meat. Or things with a lot of protein or iron. It'll make you feel better. The blood-"

"Im a doctor. I know." She snapped. All of this information seemed surreal and this was making her confused. "You said i'd be a liability. Why did you make sure i stayed alive anyways?" She asked airily.

When she got no answer, she turned to find him staring at her, as if studying her, almost as if she were an impossible puzzle he was determined to solve. She would know what that expression was. She sported it herself many times.

"What?" She found herself asking, being drawn into his intense gaze.

"... You're different.." He finally whispered and before she could register what he might've meant, he was gone.

Sakura frowned, her eyes landing on the clock.

12:38 ... p.m...

Her eyes widened impossibly. "Shit!" She stumbled out of bed, ignoring the extreme pain bursting all over her body. "Im late!"

* * *

A/N: :3 so how did you like it? Im actually not sure of the overall plot of this fic. It's kinda just popping into my head so haha 3 im totally in love with writing but i always lose my inspiration and -_- it's frustrating lol. But yeah haha. That's it. I hope you enjoyed :)

until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the _incident._ That's what she had dubbed it anyways and as each day passed further on into reality, the incident seemed more like a dream and she soon fell into the lull of her normal life.

Until today.

It was a sunday, her day off and Sakura had been lying on the bed, just about to go sleep.

As she turned over to face the window, she noticed it was open and a breeze blew through the room making her shiver.

_That's odd._ she frowned, getting up to close it. _I don't remember leaving it open._

As soon as it closed shut, she could hear a faint rasping. She spun around to find a figure hunched in the corner.

Sakura's breathing grew heavy as she quietly scanned her room for something to defend herself with.

"Sa... Sakura..."

She froze at that and stepped forward cautiously. "...Itachi?"

The figure's head lifts and he gives a weak smile. Sakura gasped and she's by his side in an instant. His face was pale and thin, nothing like the healthy man she last saw him as.

"What happened?" she demanded, the doctor within her already coming out. She scanned him, trying to discern if he was injured. "Come here." she grasped his arm and struggled to lay him flat on the bed. She turned to flick on the light but his hand grabbed her wrist and he shook his head no. "I need the light to see what's wrong with you."

He shook his head again, staring straight at her yet it seemed he was also looking right through her. "You know what I need." he whispered, a pained expression on his face.

Sakura's hand flew to her neck, instinctively cringing. Of course. How could she be so stupid.

"No." she frowned, taking a step back. "If that's why you came then go away."

Before she knew it, she was on the bed. Itachi was hovering over her, his hair just brushing her cheeks but that wasn't what caught her attention. His eyes were red, three black tomoes decorating it. Just as she remembered. Beautiful, strange...

Dangerous.

"I can just take it from you, willing or not." He hissed, gripping her wrists tighter where he had held them to keep her pinned. "I don't have to ask."

Sakura's heart beat hard in her chest. She knew he could hear it and her fear and adrenaline was probably making him lose control but she couldn't help it. She was scared.

Sakura's chest heaved with panic as the silence weighed in on them. She swallowed nervously and trembled slightly. "Then why are you asking?" she whispered softly.

He had no trouble hearing it but the question itself stumped him. Why _was_ he asking. This was completely out of his character. He never asked his prey for permission, indirectly or not. He just took the blood without hesitation. The hunt making him excited, his food just there for the taking. He was never a gentleman, he hadn't even told a human being his name in centuries. Hell, he had never _ever_ left his victims alive much less nurse them back to health...

So he sat there atop her, blood temptingly beckoning him to take a soothing bite, pondering what was so different that his whole mannerisms changed in an instant. What changed...?

He stared down at the trembling form beneath him. She looked so beautiful in the dark. She looked so exotic in his eyes. She smelled so tempting, her blood singing to him unlike any had in his time since he had been born. She smelled... different.

She _was_ different.

Itachi frowned. This was giving him an oncoming headache and he rather appreciated avoiding any extra pain he could

He climbed off of her. "I'm not." he sighed. "Just for tonight..." he trailed off, his voice going softer. "Let me stay tonight," he breathed. "I'll be gone by morning.." and Sakura saw him slowly close his eyes and his breathing evened out.

"I-Itachi?" she asked, hesitantly.

Sakura frowned, looking down at the peaceful creature beside her. He looked so ethereal, so otherworldly.

She shook her head, laying down as far from him as the bed would allow. She didn't have the heart to kick him out but that sure as hell didn't mean she would snuggle close to him either.

She frowned, sleep tugging at her consciousness.

Now there went her sense of normality.

* * *

Another week came and went and through all that time only one question really chased its tail around her mind.

_What would've happened if she had just given him her blood?_

She thought out a million scenarios.

She thought about _him_.

Maybe she would've died.

Maybe he would've stopped.

Maybe she could've turned like him.

... Maybe he'd come back.

He just wouldn't leave her mind and this obviously frustrated her to no end.

Sakura sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in." came the muffled response.

She did as was told, closing the door softly behind her. Just ahead of her sat her boss, sorting through papers with annoyance.

"Sit."

She complied.

They waited in silence.

Sakura sighed. "Tsunade-"

"Sakura," Tsunade looked up, settling her papers and clasping her hands. "Your performance has been lacking."

Sakura stared at a spot on the carpet. "I know." she sighed. "I've been distracted."

"_Sakura_," her teacher eyed her harshly. "People like us can't _afford_ to get distracted. In our profession, a simple mistake can cost us a life. Someone could die and as a doctor-"

"Yes, Tsunade I know." she sighed, hanging her head. "It's our job to prevent that from happening. I'm sorry, I'll do better."

Tsunade looked at the girl in concern. "What's bothering you Sakura? You aren't usually like this. You know better. You know what it means to be a doctor, hell, you're one of the best."

Sakura shook her head and gave a weak smile. "It's not really a problem. I can deal with it."

"If it's money, you know you have someone to lean on." she offered and Sakura shook her head.

"I know. It's not money."

Tsunade frowned. "If it's a boy or someone mistreating you..."

Sakura laughed and stood up. "Tsunade, I know. I could handle them myself without you getting involved. Don't worry, it's not that."

Tsunade frowned but nodded her okay. Sakura moved to leave but Tsunade called out to her. "Sakura, take the rest of the day off. You only had another couple hours in your shift anyways and you should rest tomorrow. It's your day off, but I fully expect your 100% on Monday. Understand?"

Sakura was about to protest but gave up, knowing her teacher would just insist and she was a stubborn woman to persuade. So that night, she came home at a time much earlier than usual to an empty house.

She dragged herself to her bed and slumped into the cushy mattress, not bothering to change or take a shower.

With a sigh, she stared at the window and before she knew it she was sucked into an endless dream of red eyes, her last thought being...

_I wonder if he'll come again_...

* * *

A/N: ... ,_, im losing my muse for this fic. I'm trying to move the boring parts as swiftly as possible but I don't know how to write it out ToT WAAAAHHHH! haha but anyways, here's this update. If you guys have been waiting for the next chapter of Possession then it should be up soon. Hopefully before summer (/.\) lol so yeah. hope you liked it! :)

until next time


End file.
